The Ultimate Revenge Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper gets unwell because of Cyclonis and now Aerrow must stop Cyclonis but he might get unwell too. what will happen? AerrowxPiper at the end


The Ultimate Revenge Starring Aerrow and Piper

set nineteen weeks after Cyclonian Rising Part 2

Aerrow: Piper we stop Cyclonis!

Then Piper tripped and landed on her side!

Aerrow: PIPER! Piper? Piper!

Piper: Aerrow this may sound hard to take in but Cyclonis shot a crystal at me making me feel a bit unwell so I'll have to ride the Skimmer while you do the flying in the air.

Aerrow: (growls) Cyclonis will pay!

And he ran off on to the Skimmer and flew away!

Junko: We'll help him!

Finn: You can count on it!

Piper nodded and when they were gone she secretly followed them because she didn't want to lose Aerrow like she did months ago!

Meanwhile Aerrow had found Cyclonis and an army of Cyclonians.

Cyclonis: General Kala you will be my new right-hand person to replace Dark Ace don't make the same mistakes he did.

Kala: Yes Master.

Cyclonis: Commander Blade new commander to replace Snipe, Major Grievous replace Ravess.

Blade/Grievous: Yes Master.

Aerrow: (angrily) No more of these sick demented games of yours and don't ever go near Piper or else!

Cyclonis: Or else what?!

Aerrow: Or else I will kill you!

Then the two battled as the Talons watched!

Blade: What is his problem?

Cyclonis: (cackles) Oh I know why his little friend Piper who should be dying any time now!

Aerrow: (angrily) That's why she is unwell and you will pay Cyclonis!

Then Finn and Junko arrived!

Aerrow: (angrily) JUNKO! FINN! STAY OUT OF THIS BUT IF YOU WANT TO HELP TAKE DOWN THESE TALONS!

Finn: With pleasure.

Junko: You got it boss.

Cyclonis grabbed a crystal that Piper knew well!

Cyclonis: Goodbye Aerrow!

Then she blasted Aerrow with it but Aerrow managed to shield himself.

Aerrow: Good thing I got a blocker crystal. And Piper told me about oblivion crystals also I know a bit about blocker crystals too.

Cyclonis: WHAT?! HOW!?

Aerrow: Simple I. Am. Not. Stupid!

And he punched Cyclonis!

Cyclonis: (growls) You'll pay for that!

Then Aerrow crushed the oblivion crystal!

Cyclonis: (angrily) I have not lose yet!

Aerrow: Oh yeah I can just hear the tannoy Master Cyclonis gets her Cyclonian butt kicked by none other than Aerrow of the Storm Hawks!

Piper: (thoughts) Aerrow must have watched that cartoon again.

Meanwhile Aerrow kicked Cyclonis in the face and then her back!

Aerrow: That must hurt but for me that feels good. (groans)

Cyclonis: (laughs) And now to finish it!

Piper: (screeches) NO!

Then she flew into front of Cyclonis crashing the Skimmer in front of Cyclonis destroying her crystal staff!

Finn/Junko: Piper!

Aerrow: (screeches) PIPER!

Finn: Piper what are you thinking?

Piper: I can't let Cyclonis kill Aerrow.

Junko: I see but you both look ill.

Cyclonis: The Binding link has them both ill! (cackles) Until the next time! With two less Storm Hawks!

Aerrow: (yells) CYCLONIS STOP! (groans)

Piper: Aerrow? Aerrow!

Soon Finn and Junko took Aerrow and Piper back to the Condor when Starling and Arygen arrived.

Arygen: Aerrow and Piper are linked more than just the Binding but in ways you kids or I can not imagine.

Starling: Oh god Piper it's up to you since Aerrow is not awake!

Piper: Aerrow remember if we die we die together.

Then blue energy came over Piper and Aerrow healing both of them.

Stork: How the heck did that happen?

Aerrow: The link between me and Piper is super strong.

Piper: Very true.

Later...

Cyclonis: (cackles) I have had my Ultimate Revenge!

Aerrow: Don't be so sure.

Piper: (yells) LIGHTNING STRIKE!

Then Cyclonis and her goons fell out of the sky.

Aerrow: That is cool.

Piper: Yeah sure is.

Cyclonis: I will get you Storm Hawks!

Kala: Master there's loads of Sky Knights heading for where we are how we don't know.

Lynn: Oh we know but we'll not tell.

Blade: Cyclonia is the ruler of the planet Atmos!

Aerrow: Not as far as me and my dear beloved Piper know.

Piper: You're too kind.

Aerrow: I try.

Piper: I know you do.

Grievous: NO CYCLONIA WILL WIN!

Aerrow: Pi shall we?

Piper: We shall.

Then the two punched Grievous, Blade and Kala very hard and threw them at Cyclonis!

Cyclonis: (yells and angrily) GET OFF ME YOU CLUMSY IDIOTS!

Grievous: Hey we can't help it if you were in the way!

Then Cyclonis flew off!

Cyclonis: (angrily) THIS IS NOT OVER!

Aerrow: Looks like more weeks on the Far Side.

Piper: Maybe so but this time Cyclonis won't poison either of us.

And Aerrow smiled at Piper and hugged her closely.

Aerrow: Piper you mean the Atmos to me and I can't lose you not now not ever.

Piper: You won't Aerrow you have my word.

Then they kissed happily.

Iris Out The End


End file.
